<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【buddie】结婚还是离婚，这是个问题 by IcyWinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468676">【buddie】结婚还是离婚，这是个问题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyWinter/pseuds/IcyWinter'>IcyWinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyWinter/pseuds/IcyWinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在拉斯维加斯喝醉后结婚的梗<br/>Eddie/Buck斜线有意义</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【buddie】结婚还是离婚，这是个问题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃迪是被阳光照耀醒的，多年从军养成的健康生物钟作息头一次失灵，带来的混乱感让他浑身难受，更别提耳边还传来不断作响的手机铃声，让这个平静的清晨带来烦闷。他半眯着眼睛试图躲开外头过分灿烂的暖阳——老天，他窗帘都忘记拉上了，埃迪从枕头底下摸索出手机，勉强点到了绿色的接听键，还没开口呢对方的声音就立刻响起：“你在哪呢？从昨天晚上就找不到人了，我们下午两点就要开车回去别忘了——”<br/>突然另一只手越过他，将手机夺过回应了几声神游在外的“知道了”便“咚”地一声扔到地上散落的衣服里。身后的人很明显身材结实，体型也比埃迪大了一圈，他顺从地被人从后背搂抱着，那人的脑袋也顺势搁在他的肩上，柔顺的金发不断在侧颈处来回扫动，耳垂被嘴唇反复吮吸舔舐被染上通红的色彩。<br/>埃迪喜欢背后人的味道，这让他觉得安心与熟悉，于是他放任自己再次闭上眼，放松地靠后，让二人紧紧相拥，打算睡个回笼觉。<br/>操，不对。<br/>埃迪费劲地把自己翻了个身，常识——在被八爪鱼困住的情况下很难从触须里挣脱，更别提浑身那股仿佛让消防车来回碾压的酸痛也让人一时之间无法坐起来。<br/>在两个人面对面脸贴脸的那一刻，埃迪脑子里飞速滚过无数的西班牙脏话，巴克在睡着的时候就像天使，浅金色的睫毛微微颤动就如同春日的蝴蝶略过水面所溅起的波纹，只要不开口，白净的脸就会把他衬托的像会拉竖琴、扇动翅膀的小天使。<br/>埃迪低头，花了三秒钟来意识到自己和巴克都没有穿衣服，赤条条的、如同两个刚从子宫中诞生的婴儿，光裸地躺在同一条被子下，还有身上古怪的黏腻感以及下半身莫名其妙的肿胀酸痛，如果这些能让他稍微心存侥幸的话，垃圾桶里分明被使用过的安全套、床头柜上被拆开的包装，就把其余剩下的可能性给通通撕碎了。<br/>他试图数清楚昨天晚上两个成年男人到底用了多少个安全套，结果宿醉和纵欲带来的头晕眼花让他每回都得出了个不同的数字，且一次比一次夸张，他聪明地放弃这个可能会让吉尼斯纪录惊叹的结果，苦中作乐地庆幸消防队每半年都会安排体检，至少不存在性病威胁。他费劲得从人肉禁锢中伸出手，拍了几下巴克的脸颊，试图把人唤醒。当然，拍之前埃迪其实犹豫了很久，在面对这具裸体时，手落在哪里会显得不那么像性骚扰，但鉴于两个人打了一晚上的炮，实际上往哪里拍都显得无所谓了。<br/>巴克在半梦半醒中依然警觉，他一把抓住他埃迪的手，几乎是下意识得放在嘴边亲了口，迷迷糊糊地说：“宝贝，让我再睡会儿。”<br/>作为从阿富汗退役并且拿过银星勋章的前任大兵，埃迪在往常必然能躲开，可惜当前这个特定的环境特定的时间，并且两个人还做了特定的某些事，他并没有力气去挣脱开，于是只好压低声音，近乎咬牙切齿地喊道：“埃文·巴克利，请你他妈的醒过来！”</p><p>巴克在睡梦神游之中听到有人在叫自己名字，还是叫全名的那种，一个在幼时极其调皮捣蛋的人，这种时候就条件反射一般地快速睁眼，只看见眼前有具健美的肉体跟他紧紧贴着，蜜色的肌肤尚且残存着细密的汗水，显得躯体愈加丰润，饱满的胸肌下至精瘦结实的窄腰，三五错落的遍布着吻痕与青紫的掐痕，两个人在被单下的双腿也缠绕着，温热的肌肤正源源不断散发着热量，他刚想接着调情，清醒后看见面前是埃迪那张过分英俊的脸庞，他瞪大双眼，无比清醒地骂了句操。<br/>埃迪挑眉：“很好，看来你都记起来了。”</p><p>多谢职业生涯的紧急训练，两个人各花五分钟把澡给洗了，当然是挨个进去不是一起进去，穿衣服的时候巴克默默地帮忙把裤子捡起来递过去，就目前情况而言也不会有更尴尬的情况发生了，他乐观地想。<br/>但当他同埃迪一齐坐下时，对着散落在沙发上的两张结婚证书大眼瞪小眼，醒悟到原来上帝在关上一扇门的同时也用水泥把天窗给砌死了。<br/>那上面白纸黑字写着两个人的全名，连中间名都标得一清二楚，底下还压着几张拍立得，他们喝得酩酊大醉，穿着随手借来的西装——至少小了半个码，两件都紧紧绷着，谢天谢地没裂开，嘴对嘴在教堂里拥吻，剩下的几张则是他们笑得像白痴一样对着镜头比耶。<br/>“好吧，至少我清楚了结婚的流程。”巴克拿起这张照片仔细品鉴，干巴巴地说。<br/>埃迪面无表情地挥了下手机，说：“我查了内华达州的网站，这张结婚证明是合法有效的，我们俩的名字都记录在案，新婚快乐，巴克利先生。”<br/>巴克难以置信，他眉毛皱起，倒有些委屈，说：“昨天晚上我们都喝酒了好吗？我这还是第一次结婚呢，结果没有对戒，没有西装，没有鲜花，没有婚礼，我——我想像中可不该是这样！”<br/>“哈，非常遗憾没有准备好科隆大教堂和梵蒂冈的神父，但至少你没忘记在做爱的时候准备安全套，而且还有个好消息，”埃迪从地上捡起两个明显不符合尺寸的银戒指，甚至没有镶钻，碎钻都没有，“我们有戒指，大概价值五美元吧。”<br/>两个人沉默了片刻，巴克开口：“所以…呃…我们要求离婚还是婚姻无效化什么的吗？”<br/>埃迪想拿湿毛巾敷一下脸，巴克看到他的视线自觉去帮忙把毛巾浸水再拧干拿回来，他接过后盖在眼睛上，想了会说：“我们只要去签了离婚协议书就行了，哦不对，该死。”<br/>“怎么了，埃迪，有出什么问题吗？”<br/>埃迪一使劲起身，结果拉动了后背酸胀的肌肉，他“嘶”了声，从巴克手中接过靠枕垫在身后，说：“对，有，也许是大问题也许不是，我不太清楚。”<br/>他翻了下手机里保存的文件，随后解释道：“我买过一些保险，受益人是写得是配偶，我不太确定珊浓去世后我再和你结婚离婚，这些保险收益会怎么划分，还有给克里斯设立的信托基金，操，我们得找个律师仔细问问。”<br/>埃迪挠头，试探问道：“律师的话…”<br/>“没门！”埃迪提高音量打断了他，“你不会真要去找那个傻逼吧，想都别想。”<br/>“当然不是！拜托，埃迪，他害得我有快两个月的时间没法跟你、跟克里斯聚在一起，况且我早就拉黑他了。”<br/>“最好是这样。”埃迪咕哝道。<br/>“消防队有固定的财产清算师和合作的律师事务所，也许找他们咨询会是个好主意？”<br/>“但他们不是心理医生，谁能保证这些华尔街出来的狐狸会不经意把这件事说出来。”<br/>巴克低头：“你很介意别人知道我们结婚了这件事吗？”<br/>埃迪看不得对方这种灰头土脑的委屈样，只好把手轻轻搭在他的胳膊上，拍了几下权当安抚：“如果之后顺利离婚的话就没人需要知道这个酒后小失误。”<br/>“好吧，但今天是周日，明天我们又要开始轮值，后天克里斯需要我陪他去学校参加活动。”<br/>“然后大后天又是我的轮值。”埃迪补充说明，他仰头躺倒，不太想去算到底哪天他们两个才能轮到同一天休假。<br/>“或许我们一起请个假？”<br/>“那需要给队长写份报告讲清楚我们请假的原因还有去做了什么。”<br/>“那不错，我就写，‘嗨鲍比，我和埃迪喝醉酒后做了点傻事现在要想办法去解决它，不是怀孕要堕胎所以请放心’，怎么样？”<br/>“非常合理，我相信队长一定会批准的。”<br/>埃迪握住巴克伸过来的手，借力把自己撑起来，确定身上领口还有袖口把该遮的都遮住了，才开口：“我们还是先回洛杉矶吧，如果错过了时间奇米肯定就先带着他们开车回去了。”<br/>“同意。”巴克点头。</p><p> </p><p>118消防队刚把一群派对人士从倒塌的夜店里救出来，那简直是场灾难，当然并不是说伤亡惨重，事实上没有死亡人数，伤得最重的也不过是两三个人有开放式骨折，庆幸开发商的偷工减料吧。救援现场当时彩带横飞，四处都流淌着香槟，还有无数的闪粉与荧光墨水，每个人都在黑夜里闪闪发光。当他把一个女孩横抱着救出来放到一边的躺椅上，在转身时却被拽住了，她女孩喝了不少酒，面色通红地跟他调情，试图留下电话号码。他叹口气，喊了句“埃迪！”，然后这位大帅哥在穿梭的人群中停下抬头困惑地顺着声音看过去，巴克示意女孩并问：“你觉得他长得怎么样？”女孩咯咯直笑，激情夸赞了一顿对方有多么火辣，于是他微笑说道：“这位热辣甜心是我的丈夫。”埃迪只看到巴克和那个女孩齐齐朝自己看了眼，以为又是什么无聊的玩笑，于是斜着看了眼，回以一个无奈的笑容。女孩看着这眉来眼去的互动瞬间哑火，恹恹地闭眼休息。</p><p>“爸爸爸爸，巴克在发光呀——！”克里斯托弗拉着长长的调子并且指着自己的脸以及身体上的某些部位示意巴克变得闪亮亮的部分。<br/>“因为我们在救援过程中沾上了荧光粉，宝贝，等会我们得一起去刷浴缸了，不然卫生间也要变得闪闪发光了。”埃迪从冰箱里取出食材，在案板上进行加工，计划做出几个三明治来吃，边上搁置着两个高脚玻璃板与一瓶红酒。<br/>克里斯托弗看了眼浴室，确定门关得紧紧的，他坐在餐桌边，用手撑住自己的小脑袋，小小声讲：“我希望巴克可以天天过来。”<br/>埃迪低头笑着说：“爸爸是不是应该吃下醋？”<br/>“嗯——也许吧，”克里斯托弗眯着眼睛，摇头晃脑，“我觉得你和他在一起特别开心，我和巴克在一起也特别开心，所以我希望我们三个能住在一起。”<br/>“那你得自己跟他说，亲爱的。”<br/>“没错，安娜老师教我们要自力更生，那我明天就可以在你卧室门上面再加个巴克的名字。”<br/>埃迪哭笑不得：“为什么你觉得巴克一定回答呀呢？”<br/>克里斯托弗困惑歪头：“但爸爸的衣柜里已经塞满了他的衣服呀，卫生间里的牙刷也有三支，拖鞋有三双，游戏机手柄也有三个，他也经常过来，为什么会拒绝呢？”<br/>埃迪本欲说些什么反驳，但仔细一下好像确实是那么回事，巴克经常来这边过夜，学校的亲子活动十次有至少三四次是他代劳的，这就导致他在这边的衣服越来越多，两人经常弄混。但巴克比他高，比他壮，衣服也大了一个码，以前有穿错的情况时巴克会偷偷抱怨自己要被勒死了，三四次后埃迪干脆在自己衣柜里给他开辟了一个小空间。结果这个空间越来越大，逐渐占据了一半的位置。巴克往里面塞了四个季节的衣服，但说实话，他的品味简直是灾难，埃迪实在受不了，半强制地把人拖出去替他买衣服，后面的情况大部分就是巴克半推半就地穿上，结果两个人的穿衣风格飞速靠近。敏锐如亨也发觉了这点，但她什么也没多说，只是颇为嫌弃地“啧”了一声就转头离开了。<br/>“埃迪！”浴室突然传来一阵叫声，“拜托能给我拿下浴巾或者随便什么衣服吗，拜托了！”<br/>“克里斯都记得会拿睡衣！”埃迪把手洗干净，把落在沙发上的衣服拿了起来。<br/>等他走进浴室时，巴克正窘迫地拿着毛巾堪堪遮住下半身，弥漫的水蒸气填满了小小的空间，他瞧了眼就吹起了口哨：“体脂率又下降了，哈？”<br/>巴克一听就有些得意洋洋，他随手摆了个健美先生的pose，炫耀自己的背肌和肱二头肌，说：“对，也许下个月的封面先生就是我了。”<br/>埃迪摇头，示意对方快闭嘴少说些自恋的话。<br/>但巴克一得意起来就停不住，他衣服也不套上，抓住埃迪就开始喋喋不休自己这段时间为了好身材和低脂肪有多么努力，讲着讲着还伸手拉住对方的手让他往自己身上摸。<br/>埃迪还没反应过来手指指尖就传来平滑的触感，顺着摸还有些地方留有着尚未愈合的伤痕，大部分已经结痂，渐渐显露出浅粉的新肉。<br/>“你在干嘛？”巴克咽着嗓子轻声问。<br/>“嗯...也许在摸我的丈夫？”埃迪回话的时候抬头，介于身高的关系，视线正好落在对方的嘴唇上。<br/>巴克则垂下头，看着埃迪，他有着很深的双眼皮，浓密的眉毛下是一双丝绒般的棕色眼睛，此刻正直勾勾地盯着自己，他的身体此刻不由自主得发热，仿佛金属镁遇到了大量氧气迸发出白色的光芒，于是他干脆地在埃迪嘴上拂过一个浅浅的吻，接着把手按在了他的肩头。<br/>他们二人额头抵着额头，呼出的空气互相暧昧交错，巴克轻声问：“想要我停下吗？”<br/>埃迪没回，他心里想说停下，脑子里也是这么想的，但最终做出的动作却是朝巴克探出身子回吻了过去，这一次的亲吻不再浅尝辄止而是更加热烈。<br/>巴克轻咬着他的下唇又重重吮吸，用湿润的舌头反复描摹着双唇的形状，并且努力舔舐开，舌头用力搜刮着埃迪的口腔，过大的力道让人头皮发麻。他们探寻着深处，越来越热烈，他的手也不断下滑最终停留在对方的屁股上，甚至用力捏了两下。埃迪的左手也情不自禁地抚摸着巴克光裸的胸部，又缓慢地滑到背后上下来回摩挲，另一只手则径直摸向结实的腹肌上。<br/>他们的下半身紧紧挨着，不断磨蹭，几乎可以感受到对方的性器都处于半勃状态。<br/>“爸爸，巴克，你们好了吗？”外头的童声打断了里面活色生香的场面。<br/>埃迪尴尬地把人推开，用力吸了几口新鲜空气，他耳朵红得滴血，脸上也不平静，他咳了几声，眼神乱飘，说：“衣服放这，我先出去了。”<br/>“噢。”巴克愣愣得见人跑走，懊恼地锤了记自己的脑袋。</p><p>吃完晚饭后照例是三个人的游戏之夜，结果两个成年人都仿佛心不在焉，玩游戏的时候频频出错，克里斯托弗是个懂事的小孩，他以为是救援工作太累了，便主动提出想要早点睡觉，埃迪暗自松口气，满口应允，将孩子带回自己房间安抚睡着。<br/>出来后，巴克已经等在客厅里，手上正端着一个倒了点酒的玻璃杯，看见他出来后，就一口饮尽，毫不犹豫地再一次吻上去。<br/>醇香微酸的酒液在两个人口中过渡，有几滴顺着埃迪的嘴角流出来，巴克细碎地吻着他的下巴，他的喉咙，短暂分开是为了把彼此的上衣脱掉，这之后又继续吻上了他的胸膛，舔着一边的乳头，在感到乳肉被吸吮地发硬后便开始光顾另一边的乳头。<br/>埃迪仰起头发出短暂的呻吟，右腿暗示性地勾住对方的身体往自己这边带，一手撑住料理台坐上去，另一只手则把巴克的脑袋又向自己的胸口压了一下。他身上有不少伤疤，有些是在战场上留的，有些是回到美国后在救援任务中留的，无疑增添了不少野性的美感。<br/>巴克的亲吻一路往下，扯掉了埃迪的睡裤，里面竟然是光着的，他拍了一记，手掌与挺翘的臀部相撞击，发出响亮的声音，屁股上的肉也隐隐泛出肉浪，他抚摸着对方已经硬了的阴茎想也没想就吞进了嘴巴里，一路直直塞进喉咙口，用口腔内壁挤压着勃起的性器，舌头在敏感的龟头上划着圈，手指则熟练地把玩起睾丸并时不时来到会阴处揉搓，把那一小块娇嫩的肌肤摩擦的略显红肿。<br/>埃迪在这多方面的夹击下大口吸气，又不敢放肆发出声音，嘴里只能传出急促的小口呼吸声，仿佛下一秒就要窒息了，他仰起头，额头满是汗水，刚想说点什么结果下半身被用力一吸，剧烈地快感让他发出短促的尖叫，眼角隐隐有泪水流出，脚尖紧紧绷直，拉出好看结实的小腿肌肉线条。当他以为马上就要攀到顶峰时，快感却截然而止，他下意识发出一句“别——”又意识到自己说了什么，随后闭劳嘴巴不发一言。<br/>巴克由于做了个口活，嘴唇俞发红艳，在听到了埃迪刚刚说出的话后，不由自主地笑出声，干脆伸出手抚摸他的脸，一路从眼角揉到下颚，捧住脸说：“我想操你。”<br/>埃迪喘息着点头，手则指向抽屉。<br/>巴克会意打开，发现是一小管已经用过的润滑剂，他耸肩：“你以前跟男人睡过？”努力让自己的语气听上去正常，而不是充满酸味。<br/>埃迪不客气地在对方腰上打了一巴掌，说：“这是给变形金刚的关节做润滑用的，无毒纯天然，别让我在做爱的时候提我儿子的名字，还有，对，但没有谁会傻到把一夜情对象带到家里来。”<br/>“嗯...这个我持否定意见。”巴克喃喃自语，挤出一大堆润滑剂，示意埃迪翻身。<br/>他会意地换了个姿势，手肘撑在料理台边缘，腰部下塌，臀部则翘起，露出迷人的背部曲线，蜜色皮肤在小夜灯的渲染下散发这甜美的光泽。他感到一些略显粘稠的液体贴在了自己的后穴上，紧接着巴克的一根手指就滑了进去，随后是第二根，第三根，不断扩张着甬道。紧接着，手指全被抽走，他以为接下来进去的就是阴茎了，结果却是某种软弹的东西伸了进来。埃迪还没来得及细想是什么，就被这灵活的小玩意儿一阵倒弄，下半身顿时失了力气，只靠对方紧握住自己屁股的双手来支撑，这才意识到这个东西是舌头。他不断地小声呻吟着，前方的阴茎点点滴滴流淌着前列腺液，却始终差一点刺激没法射出来，他忍了大概五分钟，实在受不了这种如同内脏被舔遍的快感，开口央求道：“求求你了，巴克，别再玩了，快点操我。”<br/>舌头立马收回去，一具炙热的躯体贴上来，埃迪只感觉自己背暖烘烘的，连汗液都要融为一体，巴克还伸出舌头舔他的耳垂，并试图伸进耳道里，像是雄兽正在占领自己的地盘，不容他人侵犯。他只觉得耳边水声不断，下一秒粗壮的阴茎就顺利顶进了他的身体里，胯部被用力抓住，这样便一下插进了最深处，把整个后穴填得满满当当。<br/>埃迪被插得失声，前列腺正好被龟头顶到，一瞬间他被剧烈的快感给打到崩溃，眼泪不受控制地流下来，四肢下意识开始挣扎，如同搁浅的金鱼，巴克差点压不住对方，毕竟这可是个实打实在战场历练过的大兵，只好腰部猛然发力，用劲地在人最敏感的地方研磨了一圈，结果埃迪肠肉剧烈收缩，抽搐这裹紧里面的性器，近乎痉挛似地蠕动。<br/>巴克有些顶不住，下槽牙顶紧上颚，他费劲地用手掰开埃迪的臀肉，再次使劲一顶，只感觉身下的身体汗水淋漓，瑟瑟颤抖，不知道是痛还是爽。<br/>“别....操....啊！”埃迪叫出声，本能地一蹬大腿试图往前爬，企图甩脱镶进身体里的阴茎。<br/>巴克把他搂住，不断在脸侧以及背部亲吻，非常温柔尽心，说道：“埃迪，埃迪，看我，冷静点。”他喘口气，点头，没有再试图逃走，巴克索性大开大合地用力操干起来，他即使性瘾症状逐渐改善，但在床上的风格依旧是有些凶悍，次次捅到最深处，用力拧一圈才会抽出去继续。埃迪赶紧自己整个身体都要被操穿了，他手撑在台子上，大理石表面光滑抓不住任何地方，指关节因用力泛白，紧接着另一只落下覆盖上去，两只手随即紧扣交叠。<br/>前列腺被不断戳弄的快感让他几乎要崩溃，这辈子都没你想到原来自己还能发出这种尖叫声，但立刻意识到里边的房间还睡着宝贝儿子，于是埃迪用另一手的手背堵住嘴，哀求道：“轻点，求求你轻点....啊——操！”<br/>巴克同样大口喘息着，有些许无奈，一使劲把人翻过来仰躺着，又把人径直抱起来，双腿夹住自己的腰。幸好他体格结实，才能完成这近乎耍杂技的高难度动作。<br/>就是埃迪猛然被阴茎在体内完整地剐蹭了一圈，被抱起来后性器又直直地再往里面插了几分，他被这股剧烈地刺激折腾得直接射了出来，这会儿除了喘气别的什么话也说不出。<br/>他们就着这样的姿势一步一步挪进了房间里，巴克的胯部因为走路的姿势来回上下顶弄，使得埃迪及时处在不应期，也被迫再次迎来高潮。这种无法射出精液的高潮让他从头软到脚，体内涌出一股钻心的痒，他突然用残存的力气暴起，把巴克推倒在床上，自己主动骑了上去。<br/>骑乘的姿势能让人更好的自行掌握快感的频率，他眼前因为先前的高潮爆炸而一片模糊，头昏昏沉沉仿佛能看见星光闪烁，事实上只来回动了十来下就因为脱力而停下来喘气。这时候巴克重新掌握主动权，开始耸动自己的腰，自下而上地贯穿他，且径直地换了个后入的姿势方便发力，同时手还握住他的阴茎用掌心摩擦娇嫩的龟头。<br/>埃迪目眩神迷，嘴里只会喃喃不断地喊着巴克的名字，他试图碰自己的性器却被打开，随后手被强硬地别在背后，上本身只有脸压在床上做支撑点，臀部因为不断的撞击而变成了深红色。<br/>巴克没停下手上的动作，下半身同时也加快了后穴的抽插，他小声地喊着“埃迪”，并且不断重复希望两个人一起高潮，阴茎死命顶着前列腺，埃迪眼睛半阖着，点点头应下，就在答应的下一秒他就崩溃地到达高潮。精液几乎的断断续续得流淌出来，这让高潮绵延不断了许久，巴克也把自己释放在对方的后穴里。两个人的下半身一片狼藉，埃迪全身的肌肤都快变成了红褐色，他眼睛几乎没有焦距，英朗的脸上全是半干的泪痕，显然是被操得头昏脑涨。</p><p> </p><p>巴克处理完厨房地上的可疑液体，又半抱着埃迪给他用热水搓了一遍，最后两个人保持着前胸贴后背的姿势趟进同一个被窝。<br/>“晚安，亲爱的。”埃迪闭着眼睛模糊开口。背后的温暖气息让他觉得安心，至少他在从地底游出来后从没感到这么安心过，几秒后他就睡着了，巴克同样回应了一声“嗯”，没过多久也坠入了梦乡。</p><p>一阵细微的呜咽声吵醒了巴克，他感觉自己怀里的身体一直在不停地动，并且反复重复着“有人能回应我吗？我还活着，有人吗？”<br/>巴克没多说什么，他只是紧紧搂住埃迪，在对方耳边低声安抚道：“嘘——没事了，你现在很安全，没有大雨，没有石头，你很安全。”他不断重复着，并且用脸颊来回蹭着对方的侧颈，温顺安抚，直至感觉到埃迪重新放松再次进入深度睡眠后，才又沉沉睡去。</p><p>埃迪打着哈欠醒过来，并且把自己埋在被窝不肯出来，拒绝回想起昨天晚上的疯狂行为，上帝保佑，他本来的打算是和巴克渡过游戏之夜，结果却是他们又打了一炮，更激烈而且目眩神迷的那种，阵地一路从厨房转移到卧室，紧接着他睡了个好觉，奇迹般地没有在半夜被惊醒。他这时承认这种感觉非常好，起来的时候另一边还有个温暖的伴侣，不是单独一身冷汗再次回想起那个漆黑冰冷的水井。于是他叹口气，小心翼翼在不吵醒另一个人的情况下离开床铺走向卫生间，嗯哼，胸口还有背部满是痕迹，大概是刚从性爱大师片场出来的效果，下半本身充斥着纵欲过度的疲惫感。</p><p>巴克醒过来，窗帘已经被拉开，阳光暖暖地照射在身上，但是他怀里空荡荡，显然那个人已经穿好衣服起床了，他耸耸肩，有些遗憾没能看见埃迪裸身换衣服的场景，虽然在消防局里大家经常光着身子一起冲澡，但满是吻痕的埃迪，哇哦，想想就觉得火辣透了。就在他裹上浴袍慢悠悠出房门的时候，不仅闻到了咖啡的香气，还有全麦面包烤得微焦时流露出的麦芽香气，克里斯托弗手里捧着杯牛奶，露出大大的笑容：“早安，巴克。”<br/>某个刚刚还光屁股出现在自己幻想里的帅哥正穿好围裙待在电磁炉边上煎鸡蛋，一如他之前常常在这借住后的早晨时光。<br/>“早上好，你的煎蛋已经放在桌上了。”<br/>巴克坐在克里斯托弗边上开始享用温暖的早餐。</p><p>“你如果想说什么，可以直接讲出来。”巴克在洗碗时看见埃迪反复张嘴闭嘴，就是不出声后终于忍不住开口。<br/>“好吧，巴克牛仔，”埃迪咕哝了一声，大概是抱怨对方敏锐之类的，“今天天气真的挺好的，不是吗？”<br/>巴克点头表示赞同，又随意地开口问：“所以我想带克里斯去公园玩滑板，你知道最近洛杉矶不是下雨就是刮风什么的，谁知道下个大晴天又是什么日子。”<br/>“对，我也是这么想的，既然我们今天都休假，那就一起去吧。”埃迪松了口气，露出笑容。<br/>半个小时后，他们带着克里斯一同开车前往公园，客厅的花瓶下压着张律师的明信片，被暂时遗忘在家中。</p><p>他们坐在客厅的沙发里，天色已经很晚了，连最后一点紫红色的晚霞都被黑暗覆盖住，克里斯被带到了丹尼家准备第二天的童子军活动，茶几上摆着文件夹，里面塞了一些双方的驾照复印件还有结婚证书等等材料。<br/>“我觉得剩下的我们明天再弄吧。”埃迪看到巴克打了个哈欠，身体后仰歪歪斜斜地栽进靠枕里，于是主动提出想法，他自己也累得够呛。<br/>一天的时间里，他们带着小孩去了公园，去了餐厅吃饭，被送上情侣套餐，又顺便看了场电影，买了超人、蝙蝠侠和罗宾的面具，把孩子送到亨手里回家后在玄关处莫名其妙地擦枪走火互相给对方来了次手活，最后贴在一起，肩膀挨肩膀、膝盖靠膝盖地看完《魂断蓝桥》，然后巴克被剧情感动得泪眼朦胧、口齿不清地谈起了离婚的事。<br/>“行，那我走了。”他说完就站起来，准备朝门口走去。<br/>“别，”埃迪拉住他的手，提议道，“太晚了你又这么累，不如留下来，明天我们下班后再来处理这些东西。”<br/>巴克又打了个长长的哈欠，把埃迪也一同从沙发上拉起来，说：“这是个好主意，时间管理大师。”紧接着把他带回了卧室，在手没有松开的情况下。</p><p>阿尔伯特打来电话，他上次睡的一个女孩正好是某个大律师的助理，于是顺理成章地将律所介绍给巴克，并说之后要接个大案子如果想处理事情的话最好在这个月解决，他和自己大嘴巴的哥哥不一样，没多过问这件事，也没有讲出去，大概是以为有关公寓收费的某些纠纷。<br/>巴克表示谢意后将电话挂断，据他来这里讨论婚姻问题已经过去了半个月，但没有人对此表达出不满或是奇怪。<br/>巴克和埃迪都没有想到事情会变成这样，从以前的三五天过一次夜变成了连续性的同住，他们非常享受彼此的陪伴，心里有种早该如此的想法在不断萌生。之前借宿的时候巴克不是睡客厅沙发就是在克里斯房间打地铺，但这会儿就都跑到埃迪那去，有时候小孩强烈要求，就三个人并排睡在地毯上。<br/>有巴克的陪伴，埃迪晚上能拥有长时间不间断的睡眠了，虽然他还是会做噩梦，一会儿是硝烟弥漫，一会儿坠机警报，一会儿又是雨水倒灌喘不过气，但通常巴克在听到动静后都会迅速爬起来，在他被惊醒前努力安抚摆脱梦魇。埃迪没有明说，但在经历了那趟救援之后，他很高兴有人陪着他，在过去几周，去消防局上班的时候，鲍比没开口询问过，但眼神分明写着“你的情况不太好”这几个大字，他努力说服自己他很好，但他知道自己一点也不好，他还是会被过往的经历困扰。但现在，巴克每晚都在身边，他不需要装模作样，虽然没有在白天明确谈过这件事，但两个人都有着相当的默契，有人陪伴、能够让自己保持自我与冷静，这对他来说是件非常欣慰的事，至少现在鲍比会在收队回程时夸上一句“状态不错。”<br/>装着申请离婚用的材料的文件夹依旧待在原来的位置上一动不动。</p><p>麦迪来敲门的时候，他们正坐在客厅的地板上，巴克没穿拖鞋赤脚走到门口，从猫眼处望了眼就赶紧把门打开，吃惊道：“麦迪，你怎么过来了？”<br/>她扫了眼房子里面，视线对上埃迪抬手打了个招呼，说道：“我今天去做B超的时候胎位很正，想告诉你要有一个外甥女了，我们得重新想个名字，然后明天顺便还要办个排对，结果去你家的时候发现没人，电话也没接，我就想应该会在埃迪这儿吧，就问奇米要了地址。”<br/>埃迪把巴克的手机从沙发夹缝里掏出来，解锁后界面上显示了一长列未接电话和未读消息，他摆出幸灾乐祸的表情。<br/>巴克回头冲对方恶狠狠地翻了白眼，想到姐姐在这又迅速摆出正常乖巧的讨好表情，说：“对不起，我们刚刚在拼乐高，大概太专注了。”<br/>埃迪坐在地上，穿着的T恤大了一码，领口松松垮垮露出点胸肌，还有家居裤分明也长了一截，当然不用询问，因为这套衣服就是麦迪在超市大减价的时候给奇米和弟弟一人买了一套，更不要说巴克身上套的那件流苏夹克，实在是太德州了。<br/>她想到弟弟那套沙发有点落灰的公寓，扬起了眉毛：“我不进来了，奇米还在楼下等着，总之明天是个小派对，阿尔伯特作为叔叔会在，你呢，作为舅舅，当然也要和埃迪一起来，就这样，再见。”<br/>“嘿，麦迪，我们礼物都没准备好——”<br/>回答他的则是鼻尖前方被关上的门。<br/>埃迪忍笑，举起手里拼到三分之一的幻影忍者：“快点别发呆，如果顺利的话晚上我们就能把这套拼完。”<br/>“所以这就是小麦迪的出生礼物？上帝啊，老姐会杀了我的。”<br/>“好吧，那这就是我的礼物，而你，空手来空手去。”<br/>巴克果断地翻开第二部分的说明书，说：“不，这是两个人一起拼的，那就是两个人一起送。”<br/>直到凌晨，两个人才直起腰完成这个浩大的工程。<br/>“不得不说现在的小孩真有耐性。”巴克小心翼翼地把拼好的乐高模型给挪到桌上，埃迪则从房间里翻出一个透明的盒子将它罩住，又盖上层包装纸，回应道：“还好克里斯不喜欢这玩意儿，否则楼下按摩店里就会又多了两位客人。”<br/>他伸了个懒腰，看了下时间，随即笑起来，问：“一起洗澡吗？”<br/>巴克同样回了微笑，把他的手抓起来迅速拉到身边，另一只手则托住对方的脑袋，把人压在墙上就不管不顾得低头对准嘴唇亲了上去。<br/>浴室门口顿时就散落了两人的衣服，他们的嘴彼此黏着，腿也搅在一块，跌跌撞撞地打开门栽了进去。<br/>那些离婚用的材料甚至就在乐高边上躺着，依旧维持以前的位置，一动不动。</p><p>第二天，巴克总觉得给外甥女就那么一个简简单单的乐高不太合适，尽管埃迪反复强调这个玩具是他们花了六个小时拼完并且花了百来刀买的，于是他决定自己再亲手做点甜点带过去。但他在这方面没有任何天赋，以前是有各种各样的女朋友来做，后面有了卡拉女士，埃迪，再之后姐姐来到洛杉矶，于是就再也没愁过吃饭的问题，但现下可遇到了大麻烦。<br/>埃迪答应去教他，作为一个单身父亲，在做辅食还有小朋友最爱的食物上可是得心应手，但他没想到只是一个小小的巧克力派，巴克利先生都会做得面目全非，他拿着烤盘忍住打人的冲动，把巴克赶到了边上，自己花了一个半小时做出了完美的成品，被这么折腾就已经离约好的时间只剩下半小时。<br/>两个人又手忙脚乱地把吃的和玩的给妥善拿到车里，连厨房都没来得及收拾就一路风驰电掣地赶过去。  </p><p>麦迪和阿尔伯特在谈论着各自的兄弟，埃迪家里有许多小孩，情况不太一样，于是好奇地听着。奇米则和巴克来到水池边上洗碗，水龙头哗哗地流水声盖住了外头笑意盎然的讨论。<br/>“所以，你们现在是正式住在一起了吗？”<br/>“嗯...我感觉这样挺好的，他需要有人在身边，我也需要有人陪着，互相陪伴的感觉挺不错的。”巴克回头瞥了眼，他们三个正讨论着什么，埃迪笑得身体前倾，似乎很是开心，他看起来相当放松，精神也比前端时间好了许多。<br/>“我觉得我们相互理解，他知道我需要什么，”巴克低声说，回忆起了去年那场恐怖的灾难，“你知道吗？海啸那会，我把克里斯弄丢过。”<br/>奇米倒吸了口气，看起来不知道该说什么，只好用沾满泡沫的手指碰了下他的手背。<br/>巴克摇摇头，继续说“回家的那个晚上，我一直做梦，反复重复一个场景，那就是我没把克里斯找到，然后埃迪跪在地上哭，结果第二天。”他用力喘了口气像是鼓励自己，“第二天他就带着他的儿子来到我家，就站在那里说，我要你带着克里斯出去玩。”<br/>他像是回忆起了某种能一秒飞升至天堂的画面，笑得眼纹都出来了：“然后又讲了句‘把儿子交给你，我最放心了。’”<br/>奇米不说话了，他经历过最多的感情问题，但再多的话语在此刻也显得苍白乏力，或许担心都是多余的，他们二人有共同之处，类似的痛苦经历使他们在这个特殊层面上产生了别人无法融入丝毫的共鸣。埃迪刚被救出来的那段日子，除了去陪克里斯托弗演讲的时候是正常的，别的时候他无法在黑暗的地方停留超过五分钟，总是很紧张，对大一点的声音极其敏感，所幸现在洛杉矶非常太平，鲍比把他留在原地不出任务的借口多了很多，这也是为什么让队员同去拉斯维加斯放松的理由，但现在，看看这位埃德蒙多·迪亚兹先生，他的眼睛被重新抛光，面色红润，每天准时和巴克一起去健身房锻炼，第二天再精神满满地走进来。<br/>“老天，我要被感动哭了。”奇米试图揉搓眼角，可惜手还没洗干净，尴尬地停在半路，“真的，我和麦迪始终不明白为什么你们明明结婚了还要住两个地方，她刚开始有点伤心，因为唯一的弟弟结婚了却没有告诉她，当然麦迪说她百分之百支持你和男人在一起，所以你不必因为出柜的事产生担心，她愿意等你主动来开口说这件事，当然了，队长也早就写好了婚假和蜜月申请单就等你或者埃迪什么时候打算支取这些假期，凯伦说她有个客户是婚礼策划师可以打八折，我和麦迪的婚礼就打算请这这人来操办，你们要不——”<br/>“等一下等一下，”巴克越听越不对劲，把奇米拉到客厅打断了三个人的对话，什么叫麦迪伤心，什么叫队长写好了假条，他觉着奇怪，问道，“你们什么时候知道我和埃迪结婚了？”<br/>麦迪像是松了口气，说：“哦你终于愿意谈这件事了是吗？我那时候真的、真的差一点就哭了，我的弟弟居然不肯告诉自己的姐姐他结婚了，如果你是因为出柜——”<br/>“不不不不停！我知道你不恐同，你的朋友，接线中心的那位乔什，我们还一起打过牌，我只想了解你觉得我和埃迪是什么时候结的婚？”<br/>埃迪这会儿听明白了巴克想问的是什么，他脑子里也同样充满了困惑，盯着眼前的三个人，尤其是奇米。<br/>老奇当然注意到来自别人的视线，赶紧招了个干净：“不是我，是克里斯说的！”<br/>“克里斯？”<br/>“老天啊，你们忘了吗，两年前的圣诞节，你们俩带着克里斯托弗出去玩，回来的时候他告诉我们路上遇到一个圣诞小精灵，夸你俩是可爱的一对，然后巴克没否认，克里斯高兴坏了，说是因为你们已经结婚才没否认。”<br/>埃迪沉默片刻，转头问巴克：“我怎么不知道这回事？”<br/>巴克委屈道：“之前也发生过这种事啊，我就想懒得解释了，谁能想到就次让克里斯听到了。”<br/>“...所以说你们其实还没结婚...？”阿尔伯特小心翼翼地举手提问。<br/>“...结了。”巴克小声回答。</p><p>“所以最开始只是个意外，你们喝得烂醉如泥，然后脑袋瓜里冒出了去结婚的天才想法，所结果不知道怎么的就已经登记好了，然后现在你们现在开始考虑离婚的事情。”奇米一口气总结完还是觉得有些不可思议，他和麦迪互相看了眼，又再次发问，“你们之前真的没有结婚吗，还是喝傻了这其实是你们第二次结婚？”<br/>“闭嘴，老奇。”埃迪没好气地把水杯塞进了他手里。<br/>巴克听完反而有点踌躇，他谨慎地看了眼埃迪，开口：“不过这段时间挺忙的还没来得及去见离婚律师，所以要不等过完结婚纪念日再说？”<br/>埃迪诧异地与他对视，随后装作若无其事的样子，说：“我没有意见，到时候你可以把大家都请上。”<br/>“行啊。”巴克咧嘴笑起来，握住埃迪的手，十指紧扣，把他拖进自己的怀里，大声宣布：“明天就去买戒指！”</p><p>四个月后，也就是麦迪和奇米的女儿满月那天，他们在洛杉矶举办了婚礼，半一个月后又去得克萨斯州再举办了一场。克里斯托弗非常乐意当花童，跟着两个爸爸在他们后面一路撒玫瑰花瓣，他一直坚信这两个人好早以前就结婚了，大家这才明白他和丹尼能够快速熟络起来的原因。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>